


'till I can't no more

by Tysis



Series: Destiny Snippets [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cabal Matters, Gen, are you ready for emotionaly whiplash!, i remain on my bullshit, ish?, lore?, there is a good reason none of these are multichapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tysis/pseuds/Tysis
Summary: Ghaul understands very little about guardiansand himselfand the speakerandwell, I'll leave it at that
Series: Destiny Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533458
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	'till I can't no more

**Author's Note:**

> -is anyone listening-  
> -3 weeks without contact. supplies are running low-  
> -finally found-  
> -heading-  
> -wish me luck, cowboy.

“I cannot,” Ghaul said, firmly crushing the swell of… Something in his chest. 

“Can’t what,” asked The Speaker, still hanging from the broken restraints.

“Understand.”

It was a quandary Ghaul had been turning over in his head since the Speaker first told him the truth. He should have disposed of the guardian long ago, and then simply dealt with the mentor whenever she arrived. He was the greatest warrior, even if she still held some light it would not revive her. Ghaul would crush her and then…

But the problem came long before that. The truth, the truth. The cursed truth. This war would already be over by now if he had just kept his mouth shut- no, if the Speaker had known when to stay silent-

No.

Those were all excuses and Ghaul stared out the viewport into the last city of man and wondered how many broken bodies that had fought and died, never to rise again, how many of them were children. 

There was an age of maturity, before which no cabal was allowed to pledge service to the Emperor. There was a _limit_ , there was a _line in the sand_ and no one before that could die in the service. 

Even primitive humans should be able to understand that.

“What were you thinking,” Ghaul asked, tone low and dark “Sending them off to die. If they are so precious to you, so sacred. If what you say is true how could you? If they are children, you have damned so many, fight needlessly, endlessly- ”

_a hand at his back, a knife in his hand. blood spilled over white tiles_

“you didn’t give them a choice, just shoved a gun in their hands and pointed them at us-”

“May I remind you,” the Speaker interrupted, “That you were the one to start this war.”

Ghaul stiffened. 

“That’s no excuse,” He spat, refusing to turn around.

The Speaker sighed. “It is your soldiers hunting them for sport, your ships that are shooting our young from the skies-”

_burning metal/falling stars/what did I do wrong/ im sorry-im sorry-im_

“your guns that are burning their bodies. What, did you think they would just stand aside as you burn their homes-”

_ashes/cinders/’there is nothing left for you here’/’you have risen beyond this putrid place_

_“-_ to ashes? Your men make no distinction between guardian and regular human, would they even-”

“Enough!” Ghaul roared.

Silence rang.

Ghaul slumped at the railing, dragging a hand over weary eyes. “Enough,” he whispered.

He was trapped. He couldn’t kill the guardian. He couldn’t let them go without losing the support of his… Patron.

Well and truely stuck.

The Speaker spoke, a touch hesitant. “If I could make a recommendation?”

“What could you possibly have to say that could solve this,” Ghaul deadpanned.

“If you will not kill them, and you cannot let them go, why not allow them to be rescued?”

Ghaul blinked. “What kind of idiot would even attempt such a suicidal thing,” he asked, flabbergasted.

The Speaker nodded towards the window as best he could. “That one would.”

The force field flickered and died and the window burst inwards.

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone reading this, why? (like, sincerely. what do people like about this so I can give u more)


End file.
